Ore Ni Tenshi
by Kary-chan
Summary: Trowa se quiere suicidar un ángel llega para cuidarlo... pero Trowa no cree en angeles, simplemente ya no cree en nada y solo quiere estar solo y morir... nuestro pequeño ángel tendra que hacerlo creer... y sobre todo hacerlo volver a sentir. estatus: fin
1. I: Visitas inesperadas

ORE NI TENSHI 

Por Kary-chan

Dedicado a Azela

I

Visitas inesperadas.

"Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados puedo sentir a la perfección el aire helado chocando contra mi cara, revolviendo mi cabello a su ritmo, aun con los ojos cerrados se que la ciudad que esta bajo mis pies sigue su movimiento cotidiano sin detenerse.

Aun con los ojos cerrados la decisión que tome hace poco no ha cambiado, mi cabeza se echa para atrás y abro los ojos, las luces de las millones de estrellas que están sobre mi son lo primero que veo. Es algo raro que aun de que cada estrella este separada de otra estrella por algunos años luz desde aquí en la Tierra se vean tan juntas que uno llega a pensar que nunca estan solas.

Ahora mi cabeza ve hacia abajo, alla donde todos los coches pasan a gran velocidad, donde la gente camina por las transitadas avenidas, tambien alla abajo hay miles de luces, pero estas.. a pesar de lucir tan juntas y amontonadas en verdad estas solas... es ironico todo eso.. en verdad ironico.

No debo de temer, es solo un paso el que tengo que dar, es solo un paso y todo esto terminara ya... solo un paso"

El pie del chico alto y de cabellos castaños apenas se iba a mover para dar el paso final cuando una dulce y frágil voz lo detuvo.

-No!!-

Sorprendido de que hubiera alguien mas con él puesto creia estar solo ahí se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que según su criterio había sido tan inoportuna, al terminar de girar se encontro con una mirada aqua que lo veia preocupado.

-¿Por qué... por que querias hacer eso?- pregunto el chico que poseia esos hermosos ojos color aqua, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar preocupación.

El muchacho que antes se creia solo miro por unos segundos al otro se fijo que extrañamente vestia de blanco, haciendole parecer como si no perteneciera a ese lugar ni a ese momento.

Despues de unos segundos de silencio dijo la respuesta -¿acaso no es algo obvio?, para morir- contesto sin que su voz demostrara emocion alguna, se podia asegurar que no sentia absolutamente nada pero sus ojos y su voz guardaban muy en el fondo un sentimiento que el pequeño rubio no supo descifrar.

El joven que se encontraba en el filo del edificio solo sonrio e hizo el ademan de dar un paso hacia atrás, sin duda el ser que tenia enfrente era solo una broma de su inconsciente que lo queria torturar aun mas haciendole el momento final mas duro.

-No lo hagas!!!...- repitio el joven rubio que había aparecido casi de la nada, su mirada era de miedo ¿o preocupación? –que no... ¿qué no tienes miedo de morir?- pregunto asustado, era evidente que estaba asustado de la fria valentia que aparentaba el joven mas alto.

El chico alto de cabellos castaños no contesto y solo se paseo por el filo de la barda con movimientos limpios, casi imitando a un gato que sabe por donde caminar sin llegar a caerse –no- contesto como la vez anterior, sin demostrar ningun sentimiento en su voz.

-Si... si mueres dejarias de existir- le dijo el pequeño.

-Yo no existo- el joven de mirada esmeralda ahora observaba al cielo atentamente.

-Pero... si existes... yo te veo... estas aquí-

-Bien... puede ser cierto... existo.. pero no vivo- contesto enfrentando la mirada aqua, toda esa conversación no llevaba nada y solo le hacia perder el tiempo, aunque no es que su tiempo fuera muy valioso que digamos, asi que ¿qué mas daba seguir con aquel tonto dialogo?.

El pequeño rubio se confundia aun mas con las palabras que decia el otro –pero.. tambien vives!... existir es vivir!!- digo frunciendo un poco el ceño tratando de entender las palabras que le había dicho el joven mas alto.

-Y limitarse a existir es desear a cada segundo la muerte... y yo solo me limito a existir- el cihco al terminar de decir esas palabras se dio la vuelta, ya no debia de hacer esperar a la muerte, era hora de que por fin diera ese paso final y acabara con todo.

El rubio movio su cabeza desesperado –no, no! no lo hagas!!- dijo corriendo hacia el filo del edicio viendo las claras intención que tenia el joven mas alto.

-Dime una razon para no hacerlo...-

-Si mueres... su mueres tus amigos y tu familia se pondran muy tristes!!!-

-¿Amigos?... ja- rio despectivamente –no tengo ningun amigo... familia... otra tontería... asi que... nadie se entristecera de mi muerte.. es mas... dudo que alguien se entere o me extrañe.- dijo, su voz esta vez si denotaba cierta tristeza que el joven de ojos aqua pudo captar a la perfeccion.

-No te creo!- dijo ya desesperado el pequeño rubio –asi como tampoco creo que no le tengas miedo a la muerte!!!-

El otro joven callo por unos instantes pero luego con voz calmada y pausada contesto sin darle la cara pues seguia viendo el firmamento –no le tengo miedo a la muerte, los que tienen miedo es por que en realidad tienen miedo a perder lo que tienen... mas yo no tengo nada... asi que tampoco le tengo miedo a morir- con esas palabras ya no dudo mas, una repentina ráfaga de viento soplo justo en esos momentos como si lo quisiera alzar aunque las intenciones del joven eran todo lo contrario, el viento quito el estorboso cabello dejando a la vista los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que demostraban una decisión inquebrantable pero las lagrimas que lucian como pequeños diamantes en sus ojos decian que tambien sentia tristeza o miedo... aunque... lo que sentia aquel chico solamente el lo sabia.

-No! no te dejare hacerlo!!- el chico rubio jalo de la ropa al que amenazaba con saltar mas debido al jalon hizo que el otro cayera de lleno con el suelo golpeándose en la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

El mas pequeño había cerrado los ojos al jalar al otro hacia el y al abrirlos miro a su derecha encontrándose con el joven de cabellos castaños aparentemente dormido, se acerco a el en cuclillas y con su fina y blanca mano acaricio un poco del fino cabello que ahora caia sobre los ojos del otro joven.

-Será difícil- dijo el joven rubio mientras observaba con una calma sonrisa al que ahora estaba inconsciente –pero lograre mi misión, te lo aseguro Trowa...- volvio a acaricia el cabello sin dejar esa hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

El pequeño cargo con suma facilidad a Trowa hacia el departamento el cual ocupaba, al entrar no prendio ninguna luz pues no la necesitaba, era como si el cuerpo del pequeño irradiara una luz propia que era la que lo guiaba.

Coloco con cuidado a Trowa sobre la cama, ahí en la habitación era un poco mas la luz pues los rayos de la luna entraban difuminados por las cortinas. El chico de cabello rubio miro al que yacia dormido sobre la cama, increíble que momentos antes su cara luciera tan llena de dolor y ahora lucia... tan pacifica, mas en cuento termino de pensar esto el chico de cabello castaño comenzo a removerse en la cama como si algo lo perturbara en sus sueños.

El pequeño se angustio al ver eso... en los sueños... no era mucho lo que el lo podia ayudar... se acerco un poco sentándose en el borde de la cama para quedar mas cerca del joven, y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la frente, eso el había visto hacer a las madres cuando sus hijos tenian pesadillas por las noches, por fortuna el pequeño y simple remedio funciono al acto.

"Es algo calido... algo calido que se expande por todo mi cuerpo... ya no siento frio ni miedo... ya no siento tampoco esa soledad...." Trowa entre sueños había sentido ese beso... un calido beso... despues todo fue oscuridad.

Trowa desperto lentamente. Y al abrir los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontro fueron unos hermosos e inocentes ojos color aqua mirarlo sin siquiera parpadear. Tardo unos segundos en comprender o mas bien dicho en preguntarse que era lo que hacia ese chico rubio mirándolo tan fija y atentamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sin rodeos y con ese tono indiferente en su voz que lo caracterizaba.

-Te veia dormir- contesto sonriendo el chico –te veias muy lindo- dijo como si nada y sin apenarse y claro, sin dejar de sonreir.

Las mejillas de Trowa se pintaron de un palido rosa, volteo la cara hacia otra parte haciendo como si lo que dijo el pequeño no hubiera sido nada... aunque solo se había volteado para evitar sonrojarse por completo pro el comentario recibido.

El pequeño parpadeo algo confuso, se percato casi despues de que algo malo había dicho y por lo tanto había hecho enojar a Trowa –pero... pero si te molesta lo dejo de hacer!!!- dijo algo apurado tratando de enmendar el error que había cometido.

-Haz lo que quieras- contesto Trowa mientras se levantaba de la cama y observaba la ventana, era obvio que el otoño se acercaba pues los arboles ya empezaban a cambiar de color de hojas y el sol lucia tan apagado, todo como en el dia en que ella había muerto... era tan tonto, había olvidado llevarle flores a su tumba antes de partir tambien.

Al meterse al baño, justo cuando se iba a desnudar se dio cuenta de que el pequeño continuaba siguiéndolo, y no dejaba de mirarlo con esa inocente sonrisa.

-Se puede saber.. ¿ que haces?- volvio a preguntar Trowa totalmente confundido por las acciones de su pequeña visita.

-Te sigo... dijiste que podia hacer lo que quisiera, y yo quiero estar contigo...- se explico.

-Muy bien...- dijo tranquilamente Trowa, lo tomo por los hombros mientras suspiraba tratando de no perder la calma, le dio media vuelta y lo empujo mientras lo encaminaba de vuelta a la habitación –pero al baño voy yo solo!!!- grito antes de cerrar la puerta prácticamente en plenas nariz del chico.

-Aaah!! Pero... pero.. se supone que tengo que estar contigo y no dejarte solo!!!- replico el rubio tocando la puerta como si con esto Trowa fuera a abrirle de nuevo.

-Tu te quedas alla afuera hasta que yo salga-

-Pero.. pero...- por los ojos aqua se podia divisar la aparicion de lagrimas.

-Pero nada!!!- contesto Trowa mientras templaba el agua y comenzaba a bañarse, era raro toda esa situación, el recordaba estar anoche a punto de dar el paso final... y había amanecido en su cama con ese chico mirándolo... y de todos modos, ¿cómo había podido entrar el chico al departamento si el lo había dejado cerrado? Y ¿por qué el chiquillo rubio insistia en seguirlo a todas partes?

Al salir Trowa fue recibido por los brazos del pequeño rubio –te tardaste mucho!!!- dijo algo apurado, era imaginación de Trowa o el pequeño ¿lucia realmente preocupado?.

-Solo me bañe- dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo, cuando el pequeño lo abrazo el seguia aun humedo por la ducha, por lo que mojo tambien las ropas del chico que ya había recuperado su calma sonrisa. Trowa se seco el cabello con la toalla que llevaba en su cuello, y ya se iba a quitar la toalla que rodeaba su cintura cuando se percato que el mas pequeño aun no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Fuera- ordeno Trowa estirando el brazo señalando la puerta.

-Eh?... pero... por que??- pregunto algo preocupado... ¿ya había hecho otra cosa mal y el no se había dado cuenta?.

-Me voy a cambiar... no quiero que me veas desnudo.- le contesto Trowa.

-No veo...- dijo poniendo sus manitas sobre sus ojos tapándoles –pero no me voy...-

Trowa suspiro, si se armaba a sacarlo capaz que el chiquillo se soltaba a llorar o algo parecido...- ya te puedes ir...- le sugirió.

-Pero no quiero...- contesto quitándose las manos de los ojos para mirar directamente a Trowa, aunque el momento fue bastante inoportuno pues era justo cuando Trowa se estaba poniendo la ropa interior.

-Que no veas!!!- grito Trowa cubriéndose rápidamente con los pantalones que previamente había colocado sobre la cama.

-Perdon perdon!!- contesto el chico volviendo a la anterior posición, sumando que dio la espalda a Trowa.

-De todas formas... ¿qué haces aquí siguiéndome?- pregunto algo molesto Trowa.

-Ya te dije... cuidarte...-

-Ya entiendo....- dijo en forma pacifica –pues vieras que ahorita no necesito niñera, gracias-

-No soy niñera... te cuido para que sigas viviendo...- dijo, su voz se denotaba alegre al decir el por que estaba ahí.

-¿Y quien se supone te dijo que yo necesitaba ser cuidado?- toda esa conversación ya le estaba molestando.

-Pues Dios- contesto el chiquillo como si esa fuera la respuesta mas evidente del mundo.

Ahora si que si Trowa creia que el joven con el que se había topado ayer por la noche estaba loco, con eso ultimo ya no lo creyo.... lo confirmo!. –Si claro...- le dijo mientras miraba a todas partes buscando su camisa encontrándola en las manos del chico quien se la tendio. –y ahora me diras que eres un ángel ¿cierto?-

-Bingo!!- dijo emocionado el chico –soy Quatre... tu ángel- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Trowa miro en silencio a Quatre...-Genial... ya alucino con angeles- dijo secamente Trowa saliendo de la recamara y atravesando rápidamente el pequeño sala-comedor, tomo las llaves del coche, el chiquillo no perdia tiempo y aun lo seguia.

-Basta ya basta!- grito ya cansado de que pareciera que el joven rubio estuviera jugando a póngale la cola al burro y que el fuera precisamente el burro.

-Pero..- Quatre ya sabia que Trowa no creiria inmediatamente en que el estaba ahí como un angel para cuidarlo... y si el chico lo estaba corriendo todo el tiempo tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero que otra cosa podia hacer el pequeño angel si no seguirle?.

-Ya te dije que me dejes de seguir!-

-y yo ya te dije que tengo que hacerlo- dijo frunciendo el ceño mostrando algo de enojo por primera vez, y es que ese chico era tan terco!!

-En la oficina no podras acompañarme... asi que quedate aquí- le dijo de manera definitiva Trowa saliendo de departamento, miro hacia atrás, al parecer ese chico extraño le había hecho caso por primera vez.

Cuando estuvo en la tranquilidad de su auto pego la frente al volante, había dejado muchas cosas pendientes.. si hubiera dado ese paso ayer... las flores de su hermana.. y los documentos que le debia entregar a Heero y Kiri sus compañeros de oficina para que no tuviera problemas con la fecha de entrega.. sonrio irónicamente ¿desde cuando a el le preocupaba alguien?

-Te vas sin desayunar?- la voz dulce que había escuchado desde que había despertado le hablo de repente.

Trowa se sobresalto y miro el asiento del copiloto, donde estaba ya sentado Quatre.

-¿Por donde? ¿cómo... como entraste aquí?- pregunto con lo ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Por la puerta- dijo tranquilamente el chico.

Claro... ¿por qué otro lugar pudo haber entrado si no por la puerta?... debio haber estado muy sumido en sus pensamientos y no escucho cuando entro...

-Mira...- Trowa no recordaba el nombre del chico, por que a decir verdad desde que escucho que el chico se autodenominaba un angel dejo de escucharlo.

-Quatre- le dijo el chico adivinando que seguramente no recordaba su nombre.

-Quatre...- un nombre que al solo pronunciarlo se podia decir que el dueño de un nombre tan dulce seria tambien encantador.

El pequeño sin dejar de mirar a Trowa y sin dejar de sonreir le dijo -¿no vas a desayunar?-

Trowa suspiro –hasta cuando me dejaras de seguir?-

-Hasta que cumpla mi misión-

-Aja... ¿y cual es tu misión precisamente?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir- Quatre bajo la cabeza, pero despues la alzo con su clásica sonrisa –pero si te puedo decir que no fallare!!!-

-Lo que tu digas... lo que tu digas Quatre- contesto ya demas resignado Trowa.

Cuando iban subiendo el elevador al llegar al edificion donde trabajaba Trowa Quatre aun seguia a su lado, demasiado pegado a el, y no quitaba esa sonrisa tan pacifica. Trowa lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, era mucho mas pequeño que el por lo que tenia que mirar hacia abajo.

-Mira... todo esto es raro.. ademas ya te dije que me dejes de seguir- le dijo Trowa como por millonésima vez.

-No te sigo... solo estoy contigo.-

-Que no entiendes que quiero estar solo?- le dijo alzando un poco la voz, estaba ya desesperado, mas nunca lo hubiera hecho puesto que al solo hecho de alzar la voz los hermosos ojos de Quatre se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡No, no, no comiences a llorar!- trato de calmar al chico, mas ya era tarde, Quatre lloraba a lagrima viva.

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?... yo... yo no te quiero hacer enojar...- Quatre lloraba cada vez mas fuerte mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-No, no, no, no, ya deja de llorar...- si alguien veia llorar a ese niño sin duda le echarian la culpa a el, lo cual era la verdad... el era el culpable del llanto de Quatre. –Que dejes de llorar te digo!!- ese no era el metodo mas adecuado para que Quatre dejara el llanto, pues entre mas escuchaba que Trowa se enojaba mas se ponia triste.

-ya no llores...- Trowa no encontro otro metodo para hacer que Quatre dejara de llorar que abrazarlo. Apenas le había hecho eso para ver si el lloriqueo terminaba cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un chico de cabello castaño algo alborotado y ojos azules lo vieron.

Trowa se quedo de piedra cuando vio a Heero en ese preciso momento, Heero alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?... ¿practicas algo?- le dijo Heero viendo la posición que tenia Trowa, aparentando que tenia a alguien en sus brazos, un alguien que no existia.

-¿Cómo que qué...?- Trowa miro al chico, este ya había dejado de llorar mas lo miraba algo resentido, y luego cayendo en cuenta y aprovechando el instante en que Heero entro al elevador y se cerraron las puertas le susurro- dejame adivinar... solo yo te veo- dijo dejándolo de abrazar y tomando la posición de firme.

-Si- le dijo Quatre con una candida y hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien... ya estoy decidido... sufro de alucinaciones...- murmuro para si mismo.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Heero al chico.

-Nada...- contesto Trowa, tratando de ignorar de nuevo a Quatre, cosa imposible pues el chico estaba a su lado mirando atentamente tambien a las puertas.

-¿Por qué miran las puertas?.... ahí no hay nada...- dijo Quatre despues de un buen rato en que por mas que vio y vio y vio no encontro lo que los otros dos chicos miraban atentos.

-Por cierto Trowa... Kiri te anda buscando- le comento Heero casi al mismo tiempo en que Quatre le había hecho esa pregunta.

-Aquí traigo todos los documentos- contesto mostrando su maletin, Quatre le jalaba del saco para que le contestara cuando por segunda vez en el dia fue salvado por las puertas del ascensor que se abrieron al legar al piso especificado.

-Dudo que te busque por esos papeles ¿sabes? Creo que te quiere invitar a salir- le siguió platicando mientras iban a sus respectivas oficinas.

-Si, si! Una cita!- festejo el chico rubio que aun lo seguia como si fuera su sombra.

-Yo no voy a salir con nadie!!- le replico a Quatre en lugar que a Heero.

-Eso díselo a ella... o mas bien diria gritacelo- le contesto Heero algo molesto por el grito que aun no era para el asi se lo tomo.

-Senpai Trowa!!- lo llamo una linda chica mientras se acercaba a ellos lo mas rapido que podia intentando no tirar los montones de hojas que llevaba cargando. Al llegar la chica miro a Trowa con sus preciosos ojos violetas, y se acomodo el cabello en una ademan coqueto el cabello rojizo.

Mas cuando la chica se acerco, el entusiasmo de Quatre parecio desvanecerse, y abrazo sobre protectoramente a Trowa, este no hizo el intento de quitárselo de encima pus ya creia como lo verian si hacia eso, quitándose de encima algo que los demas no veian.

-Buenos dias Kiri... aquí estan los papeles- le dijo secamente mientras le entregaba la carpeta.

-Ah..... gracias...- la muchacha dejo de sonreir pues estaba un tanto desconcertada, aunque ¿qué le sorprendia si asi era siempre el senpai Trowa?, tomando aire y con las mejillas mas rojas se armo de valor para preguntarle -¿ira a la fiesta del viernes...?-

-Aun no lo se...- y se metio a su oficina prácticamente arrastrando al pequeño rubio pues este no lo soltaba -¿harias el favor de soltarme?- dijo cuando al fin estuvo a solas con el chico.

-¿iras a la fiesta?- pregunto jugando con unos clips de colores que inmediatamente habian llamado su atención.

-tengo mucho trabajo para pensar en eso..- dijo comenzando a teclear en la computadora.

-Deberias de ir... con la chica...- dijo frunciendo un poco los labios.

-Que no...- le contesto sin despegar la mirada del monitor y sin dejar de teclear.

-Que si..-

-Que no..-

-¡Que si!-

Trowa dio un largo suspiro y dejo de teclear... miro a Quatre –me seguiras molestando hasta que diga que si ¿cierto?

Quatre contesto con una sonrisa triunfal -¡si!-

-Lo pensare...- dijo despues de mirarlo unos minutos, para volver su mirada al monitor.

-¿Eso es un si?-

Trowa volvio a suspirar y se llevo una mano a la cabeza pasando por su cabello, ese seria un largo día... y quizas una larguísima semana si ese chiquillo no se iba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLO AUNQUE SEA CUANDO ME BAÑO?!- se escucho el grito de Trowa resonar por todo el pequeño departamento al dia siguiente en que se había repetido la misma rutina del dia anterior al despertar.

Quatre salio de la habitación cubriéndose los oidos –soy malo en esto...- lo hago enojar mucho...- murmuro.

-Por que simplemente eres un estorbo...- le contesto una voz, alguien mas se encontraba en esa hacitacion.

-Ah!!- Quatre se sobresalto y miro a quien se había dirigido a el, un chico vestido de negro combinando con sus ojos y el liso cabello que caia suavemente llegándole hasta el menton –Me dijeron que no hablara contigo!!- dijo señalando y desapareciendo, para volver a aparecer casi al instante en la azotea.

-¿y por que no?- el otro muchacho tampoco se iba a dar porvencido y lo siguió.

-Por que eres malo... eres el diablo!!-

-No, no- contesto mientras movia el dedo indice y movia su cabeza en señal de negación- solo te quiero dar mi punto de vista- Quatre lo miro como dudando. –Y mi punto de vista es... que no sirves... deberieon mandar a otro angel.. tu... tu vas a terminar de hartarlo y haciendolo que se mate de una vez por todas- dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción absoluta al ver la cara de tristeza que había puesto el pequeño angel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--..-.--..-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Holitaaaas!!!

No se me espanten y digan "esta chica solo empieza fics pero no los termina"..... este si bien me va en unos tres capitulos lo termino –kary sonrie-

Este es el premio de Nuriko Sakuma por contestar correctamente a las preguntas que hice en un capitulo de "Compro tu amor", espero lo disfrutes Azela!!!.. y creeme que lo queria poner todo de un jalon... pero no pude u.u... tendra que ser de capitulos.

Bueno.. les aviso que a lo mejor, a lo mejor me desaparezco por un mes.... pero volvere.. al menos tratare de actualizar por un cyber o algo... es que... tal ves me quede sin Inter. Por ese tiempo T.T.

Mis papás no me quiereeeeeen, me castigan feooooooooooooo.

Aunque no duden que llegue con mas sorpresas muaca mauca muaca –kary sonrie maliciosamente-

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!

Matta ne!!!


	2. II: Esa voz

II Esa voz 

-No es verdad!!!- inquirio el joven defendiéndose –yo evitare que eso pase!!!-

-Un angel con tan poca experiencia como tu no podria salvar ni a una mosca a punto de ser apachurrada por el matamoscas- le contesto el joven de ojos negros mientras admiraba cada gesto de inquietud que hacia Quatre.

-No te voy a escuchar!!- le contesto como simple respuesta Quatre cerrando los ojos y tapando sus oidos con los dedos.

-Y lo peor es, que estas haciendo que crea que esta loco... solo cree que eres una alucinación.. no crees que eso le esta haciendo mas mal que bien... oh pero yo de que me quejo?... para mi sigue asi... y pronto podre quedarme con su alma-

-El... el no morira... yo me encargare de eso!- le contesto ya enfrentándolo de una vez por todas, aunque la semilla de la duda ya había sido plantada en el, ¿qué tal si todo era verdad.. y terminaba por arruinar en lugar de salvar la vida de Trowa.

-Toda va en contra tuya...- contesto tranquilamente el demonio que ahora lo miraba.

-Ya no quiero escucharte...- se quejo mientras era envuelto por unas plumas plateadas y desaparecía en el acto, no era bueno quedarse escuchando por mas tiempo a ese sujeto.

El otro chico ya no lo siguió, pero sus ojos negros resplandecieron con alegria –tal vez tu no me quieras escuchar... pero se de ciertas personas que si lo haran... se de una que me ha estado escuchando desde hace tiempo. Y despues el tambien desaparecio.

Al salir del baño Trowa se desoriento al no encontrar al pequeño esperándolo.... volvio a reir irónicamente... tan rapido se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese chico.... bueno... al menos en su casa ya se respiraba paz... y soledad...

Se termino de cambiar, ese dia iria a terminar todo lo que podria dejar pendiente, le llevaria unas flores a su hermana... antes de salir totalmente del departamento miro hacia atrás... quiza esperando encontrar a Quatre sonriéndole de esa manera tan serena, como queriéndole decir con esa sonrisa que todo estaria bien, sacudio la cabeza... no el no debia encariñarse con nadie.. no debia...

El aire frio no dejaba de hacerse presente ese dia, el cementerio estaba solo... extrañamente la paz que ahí se respiraba no le inspiraba soledad... era ironico que precisamente en un lugar como aquel no se sintiera solo... llego hasta tres tumbas que se encontraban juntas, colocó una rosa roja frente a una, otra rosa blanca en otra... y por ultimo un ramo de margaritas sobre la tercera, fue en esta ultima donde se arrodillo, sus ojos recorrieron el nombre de la lapida lentamente.

"Catherine Barton".... ¿hace cuanto que ella se había ido?... podian haber sido solamente unos años, pero el lo sentia toda una eternidad... primero sus padres... ellos habian muerto en un accidente automovilistico.. y el.. el tambien iba en ese coche... un milagro dijeron todos... aunque el no veia en absoluto donde estaba el milagro en ver como tus padres agonizaban cubiertos de sangre para al final morir...

Catherine se hizo cargo desde ese entonces de el.... ella prometio no dejarlo solo nunca... Trowa dudaba de creer de esa promesa... pero aun asi le creyo a su hermana... pero años despues se arrepintió de haber creido... Catherine tambien murio... esa maldita enfermedad acabo poco a poco con ella... el tambien la vio morir lentamente... agonizar hasta acabar con el ultimo aliento de vida...

Sí, el estaba acostumbrado a la muerte... no mentira... aun no la entendia... ni mucho menos se acostumbraria a ella, mas sabia que siempre lo acompañaria.. por eso... decidio no encariñarse con nadie mas... de que servia querer a alguien si al ultimo siempre lo terminaban abandonándolo y haciendo que la antigua cicatriz de su corazon no cerrara y se hiciera mas profunda... no... lo mejor era estar solo... asi... asi no tendría que sufrir por que alguien mas lo abandonara..

Aunque no solamente la muerte era lo que le arrebataba a sus seres queridos... tambien.. simplemente les daba por irse sin dar una explicacion... Nidia, una antigua novia, eso había echo.. miles de amigos que el creyo siempre estarian ahí para el en las buenas y las malas tambien desaparecieron... asi que... era mejor estar solo.. sí... esa era la creencia que se había obligado a seguir.

"Nunca has pensado tu eres el que hace que ellos se vayan?? Quiza tu eres el unico culpable aquí ¿no?" una voz profunda, una voz a la que estaba acostumbrado y que siempre había creido que era su propia conciencia le hablo de nuevo... "tal vez se van por que no te soportan.. asi ue no seria mejor que...."

-Sí... pronto estare con ustedes... hermana... padre... madre...- dijo mientras se levantaba, ni una lagrima salia de su rostro... solo se podia ver la profunda pena que lo embargaba, miro por unos segundos las lapidas y luego decidio partir...- pronto todo terminara... hasta pronto- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreia... no lloraba... hace mucho que no lloraba... aprendio pronto que las lagrimas no solucionaban nada en esta vida.. asi que tampoco tenia caso llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo...- repetia Quatre sin cesar mientras volaba.... tan metido iba en su propio pensamiento de que no podia con la mision dada que no se fijo cuando se topo con cierto angel de largisima y sedosa cabellera castaña.

-au...- se quejo el otro angel cuando ambos fueron a parar al piso formado por nubes.

-oh! perdoname Duo... no me fije a donde iba...- se disculpo Quatre mientras ayudaba al otro angel (solo un poco mas alto que el) a levantarse.

-No hay cuidado Quatre... ¿pero como volviste tan pronto?... apenas bajaste a la Tierra ayer..- lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que Quatre fuera a hacer tan rapido su primera mision.

-Es que Duo...- dijo el pequeño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -yo no sirvo para eso!!! lo harto, lo harto!!... lo voy a acabar matando... tal y como dijo ese sujeto!!!- dijo mientras se soltaba a llorar largo y tendido.

-uh... cálmate, cálmate- le dijo Duo dandole unas palmaditas en su espalda a Quatre -a ver, ¿porque me dices que lo hartas...? y ¿cual sujeto te dijo que lo vas a acabar matando?-

-es que el se harta de que lo siga... y fue el... Wufei... el me dijo que lo iba a matar...-

-Ay Quatre...- le dijo Duo acariciando el pelo rubio -no debemos de escuchar a los enviados de Satanás, ellos solo nos dicen cosas malas y equivocadas...-

-Pero yo hago tan mal trabajo que si lo haré!! te debieron mandar a ti y no a mi- hizo berrinche el chico.

-Ay Quatre que poca fe te tienes- le riño el angel de ojos amatista.

Quatre solo bajo la cabeza.

-Si lo haces enojar por que lo sigues entonces toma tu forma invisible y ya esta...- le sonrio dándole animos.

-tambien se enoja cuando entro al baño con el...- dijo quitándose de los ojos las lagrimas.

-al baño?... no Quatre... a ese cuarto van ellos solos... si ves que se tardan mucho puedes ir a ver por un segundo...- había tantas cosas y reglas que el ya sabia por propia experiencia para explicarle al pequeño ángel.

-y si sigo tus consejos ya no lo enojare...?-

-no, verás que no- le sonrio mientras acariciaba el dorado cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol otoñal se reflejaba en el parabrisas, asi tambien el frio aire le pegaba en la cara debido a que llevaba la ventanilla abierta. Conducia sin rumbo aparente; tranquilo e intranquilo a la vez... no podia sacarse al extraño pequeño de su mente... ¿por qué habria aparecido? Seguramente todo había sido producto de su imaginación pues no encontraba otra respuesta logica.

Era viernes, recordo que era el dia de esa fiesta que organizaba la oficina. Tambien recordo la insistencia del pequeño que le había dicho llamarse Quatre por que fuera alla... no sabia a ciencia exacta la razon por la que se decidio, mas dio medio vuelta al vehículo y condujo hasta el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Al entrar al edificio lleno del bullicio de la gente se sintio inmediatamente fuera de lugar, el no pertenecia a esa clase de ambiente, a veces no sabia como llegaba a escoger las opciones menos indicadas, por ejemplo... ir a esa fiesta.

Tomo una bebida del bar y se paseo por la mesa donde estaba el bufet, sintiéndose a disgusto en medio de tantas personas decidio ir a un lugar mas calmado, asi que fue al balcon. Era curioso pero el aire frio despejaba su mente de cualquier pensamiento, como si el aire se los llevara y lo dejaba con solamente una extraña paz.

Dejo su cuerpo descansar recargándose en el balcon, la cara del pequeño rubio se le vino de nuevo a la mente, como si de una fotografia se tratase... aunque solo fuera producto de su imaginación le dolia que ni siquiera asi alguien le cumpliera la promesa de estar a su lado.

"¿Lo ves?.... tú... tú eres el unico que hace que se alejen, se alejan por tu culpa... pero asi es mejor ¿no?... asi nadie te lastimara de nuevo nunca jamas" esa voz... esa voz era la que nunca lo había dejado y que siempre le había dicho lo mismo... unas palabras que antes se negaba a creer, y que ahora ya no dudaba eran simplemente verdad.

Un escalofrio cruzo por su espalda cuando sintio una mano en su hombro, pues el contacto con otra persona no se lo esperaba y había sido demasiado repentino, al voltear se encontro con Heero.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, crei que no vendrías-

-me estas diciendo antisocial?- pregunto fingiendo molestia, Heero era una de esas pocas personas con las que se sentia a gusto, no lo queria considerar un amigo, mas sin embargo eso era lo que era.

Hero se encogio de hombros como simple respuesta y tambien se recargo imitando a Trowa –tu eres el que esta aquí bebiendo solo-

-Ahora estas aquí...-

Su compañero solo rió –Kiri estaba triste, se alegrara en cuanto te vea-

-Me pregunto por que se preocupa por mi- penso Trowa en voz alta mientras miraba como el sol se metia tiñendo el cielo.

-Es bastante obvio para mi – le contesto Heero mientras tomaba un trago –por que te quiere..-

Trowa volvio a reir -pues pierde el tiempo...- le contesto mientras caminaba para entrar de nuevo al edificio.

-La verdad Trowa, eso suena muy pretencioso de tu parte- le dijo su amigo.

Mas él ya no le contesto, los dias que viviria ya estaban contados, ademas... sonrió para que pensaba en otras cosas, tomo otro trago "todo pronto acabara" le dijo nuevamente esa voz.

Sus ojos violáceos miraban impacientes alrededor, por los visto el no vendría... y ella que había esperado a esa noche en especial para... su mirada se clavo en el, despues de todo ¡Si había venido!, se quito un mecho del cabello rojizo que caia sobre su cara y sonrio esperanzada.

Su corazón se acelero, había pasado toda la noche esperando verlo, y cuando por fin lo hacia se volvia un manojo de nervios.

-"Vamos Kiri, camina... ve con él!"- se animo ella misma, ya se iba acercando cuando al sentir su cara roja dio media vuelta y se devolvió a la barra.

Tomó otro trago mas, era solo para darse valor, de la forma equivocada, pero de todas formas el alcohol siempre le hacia sacar un poco mas de valor en su personalidad... ¿pero que le diria? Penso algo angustiada... estaba tan nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y su corazon palpitaba casi descontroladamente. Y es que era mas facil el pensar en decirle "Senpai Trowa, usted siempre me ha gustado"... si muy facil, penso mientras su rostro de nuevo se teñía de rojo, y despues de eso.. ¿qué haria? ¿ como reaccionaria el senpai Trowa?. Sin darse cuenta tomaba mas tragos de lo que ella podia tolerar, y el calor de sus mejillas ya no era precisamente efecto de los nervios.

De repente, una voz gruesa pero a la vez seductora le hablo, la piel de la chica se erizo pues pudo jurar que sentia el aliento e inclusive el cuerpo de la persona misma a lado suyo, pero el problema era que ahí no había nadie.

-"Yo se como puedes tenerlo cerca y para ti sola" le dijo esa desconocida y atrayente voz.

Kiri trato de no mover mucho los labios al preguntarle –¿cómo?...

-"Una sencilla palabra... sexo"-

El cuerpo de la chica se paralizo ante la sola mencion de que ella intentara algo asi –se que el senpai Trowa se negaria.. y ademas yo..- la chica no queria hacer algo como eso, aunque al parecer el alcohol ya comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, el alcohol y algo mas, algo que le recorria el cuerpo... algo que la hacia sentir sumergida en un hechizo.

"Creelo, el no se negara... lo quieres sentir cerca de ti ¿no es asi?"

Asintió muy despacio con la cabeza, tomo otro trago y esta vez camino decidida, asi tal vez el senpai Trowa ya no podria evitar o, aparentar, que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos... cielos... hasta un ciego veria lo que sentia ella por el.

Batallo para encontrarlo de nuevo, aquel edificio era grande pues estaba fucionado con salones de eventos, restaurants y habitaciones todo en un solo complejo. Encontro a Trowa donde momentos antes lo había encontrado Heero, solo que ahora admiraba las estrellas y la gloriosa luna llena que el mes de octubre ofrece.

Tomo aire antes de comenzar a hablar... –sen...- no... era mejor hablarle mas directo –¿Trowa?-

Trowa se giro para mirarla, se sonrio al ver a Kiri, las palabras de Heero le llegaron de repente –hace frio para que estes aquí afuera- le dijo solamente.

-Solo queria estar con...tigo—le contesto acercándose otro poco a el.. si comenza a hablar perderia todo el valor, realmente lo creia, asi que sin mas lo besó.

El primer impulso de Trowa fue separarse de Kiri, pero esa voz conocida ya para el se lo impidio "vamos... una noche con ella no te hara daño"

-"yo no quiero estar con nadie..."- penso Trowa contestándole a la voz.

"No te involucraras... una noche de placer no requiere sentimientos."

-"Pero ella... Heero dijo que ella me..."

"Oh vamos! Que va a saber ese tipo de relaciones? Siempre esta solo!" Wufei ya se estaba hartando, convencer a la jovencita de entregarse a ese chico fue facil, principalmente por ayuda de todo el alcohol ingerido, pero a el... sus dudas morales siempre habian sido el peor defecto de ese muchacho, si lo sabia el que desde hacia años había estado dándole "buenos" consejos... para su propia conveniencia claro esta.

Al parecer el joven demonio tendría que echar mano de sus propios poderes una vez mas para que Trowa cediera.

Un extraño aire se apodero de sus sentidos, y en lugar de apartar a la chica la estrecho aun mas contra su cuerpo, sus labios y cuerpos no se separaron hasta que llegaron a una de las habitaciones.

El joven demonio sonrio satisfecho desvaneciéndose en cuanto constato que aquel par ya no se separaria, pronto tendría el alma de ese chico y ese estupido angel saldria perdiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces, debo cuidarlo sin atosigarlo- dijo el pequeño angel rubio un poco mas animado.

-Esa es la idea Quatre- le contesto con una sonrisa el angel de mirada violeta llamado Duo.

-Bien! en cuanto regrese ya no lo sacare mas de quicio!- dijo recuperando a cada segundo la confianza en que el era un ángel, y un ángel podia lograr lo que se propusiera.

-Esa es la actitud!- le celebro Duo, de pronto recordo otro consejo que darle a su amigo, mas tambien justo en ese momento fue solicitada su presencia en otra parte, trato de decirle rapido –tampoco debes entrar a la habitación si el...- volteo donde segundos antes había dejado a Quatre pero ya no estaba – esta con alguien mas...- se llevo una mano a la cabeza -... bueno creo que sacara eso el sentido comun..- dijo no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Wufei se alerto al sentir la presencia angelical de Quatre viajar a la habitacion donde había dejado a aquel par de "tortolos".

-Maldicion...- ya iba a interponerse en el camino del angel para que no arruinara sus planes cuando otra mejor idea le llego... ah! Como le gustaba hacer sufrir a un ángel... en especial a ese ángel llamado Quatre... los otros ángeles crecian o maduraban cada que una misión les era asignada, pero a el no le habian dado ninguna hasta ahora por lo que se podria decir apenas era un niño, y como un niño era tan facil hacerlo llorar... queria ver su reaccion.. esa noche sin duda era muy divertida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí es donde digo "chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan" xD.... jojojoj soe mala y me canse de escribir xD... asi que tendran que seguir esperando, gomen!

Azela, con todo mi cariño y el quebradero de cabeza que tengo al pensarlo va este fic y lo sabes ne? .

Eto... para los que conocen a Kiri... no se la tomen contra ella.. Wufei fue el que se aprovecho de los sentimientos de la joven para un malvado plan que ha llevado a cabo desde hacia años o.o. Kiri se exonera de toda culpa en este fic, ya que yo solo la tome a ella como personaje pues necesitaba a una chica.. y ese dia estaba platicando con Kiri y le dije "pos tu mera!"

Nos vemos, dejen reviews ninios malos!!!! ¬¬.

Matta ne!


	3. III: Mi pequeño ángel

III **Mi pequeño ángel**

_Envíame a alguien que me amé, _

_Necesito los brazos de alguien para descansar._

_Sé que mi ángel atrapara mis lagrimas..._

Las ropas yacían tiradas en el suelo, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, sus manos se acariciaba mutuamente. Los dos tenían razones muy diferentes para estar ahí...

Y los dos sentían esa extraña influencia que les embriagaba totalmente los sentidos... era el poder que Wufei, el joven demonio había impregnado a sus cuerpos.

Puso en practica el consejo de Duo, localizo a Trowa apareciendo ante el invisible, mas nunca se espero encontrarlo... de aquella manera... su cuerpo desnudo demasiado cercano al de la chica que había conocido por la mañana... gemía.. ambos gemían, mas no sonaban como gemidos de dolor... aunque la cara de ambos mostraba (o eso vio el joven ángel) que algo les dolía, no comprendió nada de aquello... solo se sorprendió al sentir durante todo ese tiempo el corazón de Trowa demostró demasiados sentimientos... sentir por primera vez sentía algo mas en el corazón de Trowa que ese raro sentimiento que detecto la primera vez que lo vio.

Se echo a un lado y miro fijamente al techo, le parecía haber salido de una especie de hechizo¿qué había hecho? El no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie.. pero tampoco quería... ¿ que es lo que realmente quería? Todo parecía demasiado confuso en esos instantes.

¿Trowa- lo llamo tímidamente la chica –no quiero que te sientas presionado a... nada... después de todo, tener sexo es cosa de dos...- dijo con un leve rosa en sus mejillas, ella también estaba saliendo de la influencia del joven demonio aunque no del todo de la del alcohol.

-Opino igual que tu- dijo levantándose y comenzado a vestirse, Quatre tapo sus ojos al instante en que comprendió que el chico estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas y que se había levantado para vestirse. Pese a que tenia sus ojos cerrados se mantuvo atento a la conversación de los otros dos.

-Pero sabes Trowa... me alegro que estuviéramos juntos... no se si me corresponderás.. pero yo te amo mucho y...- un rápido movimiento del chico ojiverde la hizo callar, el chico había trepado a la cama con movimientos rápidos como un felino mirándola directo a los ojos, como si buscara en ellos una verdad jamás encontrada... Inclusive Quatre (que ya había abierto los ojos al sospechar que el chico ya estaba vestido) se sorprendió por el inesperado movimiento.

¿Me amas- pregunto Trowa con voz calma, que en verdad no expresaba alegría... si no mas bien, si Kiri lo hubiera podido apreciar se escuchaba con algo de tristeza... ¿culpa tal vez?... no.. no era culpa, pensó Quatre, era ese mismo sentimiento indescifrable que pudo sentir la primera vez que vio a Trowa.

-S-s-sí- contesto, no había dudado la respuesta pero Trowa la había tomado por sorpresa con su movimiento y su pregunta.

Quatre sonrió alegre¡lo sabia! Había muchas personas que amaban y querían a Trowa... mas no supo por que esa alegría fue acompañada también de un poquito de celos.

Trowa ya no dijo nada mas, bajo de nuevo de la cama y en silencio termino de cambiarse. Kiri solo miraba como sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas que la cubrían, no se arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido, mas no podía evitar sentir tristeza por que era obvio, jamás seria correspondida.

-No ames...- se escucho la voz con un tono de frialdad inundar el silencio de la habitación. –no des amor a alguien quien no puede devolver ese amor... yo no merezco amor-

Quatre quería analizar en profundo las ultimas palabras dichas por Trowa, eran tan... tristes; se sentía triste por él... y sin saber a que momento comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas lagrimas. Las palabras de Trowa le dolían tanto ¿por qué dolía tanto?...

Termino de colocarse la chaqueta y camino hacia la puerta.

¡Trowa- lo llamo Kiri cuando vio en la actitud de Trowa que tenia la clara intención de marcharse sin hablar ni una sola palabra mas de aquel asunto. –Aunque tu no quieras... inclusive si no quieres creerlo... yo te amo... siempre te amare... por que para mi tu si mereces mi amor... y mas.. mucho mas...- dijo la chica siendo traicionada por el llanto que tanto evito en esos momentos.

Trowa sonrió amargamente, mas no volteo la mirada para ver a la chica y confortarla aunque fuera con la mirada –es mejor que te olvides de eso... olvídate de mi... adiós Kiri- era una despedida definitiva aunque la chica de ojos violetas no lo supiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a su departamento lo encontró tan solo como siempre, se encamino hacia su pieza, esa soledad... tan solo como siempre... "¿de que te quejas?... tu has deseado y mantenido esa soledad" le contesto esa voz que siempre le había acompañado.

-Todo eso es una mentira- escucho de pronto aquella voz dulce que había conocido hacía dos días.

-Volviste.- dijo calmado Trowa mirando tal vez un poco aliviado al pequeño rubio que ahora lo veía fijamente con esos ojos color aqua tan hermosos.

-Sí... perdona es que estaba...- Quatre se quería disculpar por abandonar a su misión durante tanto tiempo.

-Eso significa que volvieron las alucinaciones.- sentencio sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía el joven ángel.

Quatre suspiro al ver que Trowa no le hacia caso. Pero esos sentimientos que le habían dejado las palabras de Trowa aun rondaban en su corazón, confundiéndolo aun mas cuando los quería comprender. ¿Por qué- soltó de pronto, Trowa se giro algo extrañado para mirarlo. ¿por qué tu corazón volvió a ponerse esa coraza- le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada al chico mas alto "De nuevo deje de sentir algo en el corazón de Trowa, algo mas que ese sentimiento que no puedo descifrar que es" pensó. El ángel estaba mas que extrañado, toda esa ola de sensaciones antes percibidas en Trowa habían desaparecido por completo, tan rápido como los había sentido así se habían ido.

¿coraza- repitió Trowa, no había entendido a que se había referido con eso, Quatre solo asintió y se acerco mas a el.

-Cuando estabas al lado de esa chica... hubo un momento... en que tu corazón se abrió... sentí muchas ¡muchísimas emociones en tan solo un instante! Pero ahora... ahora no siento nada- contesto con voz triste –digo.. siento algo... pero no se que es- dijo esto ultimo mas para si mismo.

¿Cuándo estaba con...- dijo Trowa con las mejillas pintadas de un rosa pálido¿Quatre había visto que el...? Más Quatre siguió con la conversación haciéndolo olvidar pensar en eso.

-Tu mereces amor... hay mucha gente que te ama ¿por qué no lo ves¿por qué no amas también?... ella te dijo que te amaba...-

-Hubiera sido muy egoísta decirle que yo también la amaba- contesto Trowa a la pregunta del pequeño.

-Egoísta es lo que estas haciendo... la estimas... la quieres, eso puedo saberlo con certeza ¿no podrías amarla-

-No- contesto Trowa sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Pero... ¿por qué-

-Se que piensas que tal vez solo por que ella y yo... estuvimos juntos- dijo escogiendo bien las palabras –debo de amarla... pero no es así... era como si no fuera yo.. es decir.. era yo.. pero...- trato de explicarse la situación a el mismo mas que explicársela a Quatre, se dejo caer en el sofá que estaba entre la cama y la ventana, la noche cayó pero no se encendió luz alguna en ese departamento, solo la luz que proveía la luna. Trowa al recordar y analizar no comprendió el por que lo había hecho.

¡¿por qué no puedes aceptar que te aman- grito el rubio ángel deseoso de que se le revelara una respuesta que estaba buscando sin parar, pero no encontraba esa respuesta, cualquiera que fuera el sentimiento dentro del corazón de Trowa el lo sentía... miro a los ojos verdes como esmeralda del chico... y pronto en un momento lo supo... vacío... no... estaba lleno de soledad... una soledad que el mismo Trowa creía un vacío.

-Por que si alguien me ama...- titubeo Trowa ante decir o no la respuesta.

-Te puede lastimar...- dijo Quatre como si ya supiera desde hace tiempo aquellas palabras, Trowa se levanto casi por reflejo al escuchar que el pequeño decía lo que era exactamente la continuación de su respuesta.

-Te refugiaste en la soledad por eso... y aunque puede ser cierto... la soledad puede ser en ocasiones tu aliada.. un breve bálsamo, pues al no amar a nadie y no dejar que nadie te ame no puedes lastimar a nadie y sobre todo.. nadie te puede lastimar a ti- Quatre seguía mirando detenidamente a Trowa, había descubierto la respuesta.. pero.. aun así se sentía tan confundido de cómo debía actuar para ayudar a su misión.

Trowa se sonrió –y eso ha sido lo mejor durante este tiempo- le contesto.

-Pero...- el chico rubio se acerco hasta Trowa y coloco sus manos en su pecho alzando el rostro para mirarlo –también la soledad se puede convertir en una oscuridad que te absorbe, una venda que te ciega por completo... esa venda es la que te impide ver cuantas personas te aman con sinceridad... y también que te impide aceptar ese amor.

-Quatre...- Trowa solo podía ver en esos momentos el rostro del pequeño ángel.

-Te enfrascaste en esa soledad, desde que te sentiste sin apoyo y sin amor.. te creíste solo... que no pudiste ni has podido ver lo mas importante... ¡no estas solo!... nadie lo esta.. nunca.. nunca has estado solo en toda tu vida.. pese a que así lo pudiste haber creído.. pese a que de seguro así te sentiste a veces...- Quatre paso sus manos por la espalda de Trowa abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Quizás en mi niñez no lo estuve... quizá durante un tiempo tuve a mis padres.. a mi hermana... pero ahora estoy solo...-

¡Que no estás solo- repitió Quatre ya desesperado por que Trowa no lo entendía, no entendía nada de todo lo que le quería decir –Dios ha estado contigo... ¡siempre- dijo sinceramente.

Pero en lugar de que el rostro de Trowa mostrara calma y alegría (como lo esperaba Quatre) su rostro mostró furia –Dios.. ¡no me hables de Dios- dijo quitándose a Quatre de encima con algo de brusquedad. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTUVO ESE DIOS CUANDO PERMITIO QUE MURIERAN MIS PADRES, CUANDO DEJO QUE LOS VIERA MORIR!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTUVO CUANDO LE ROGUE HASTA EL CANSANCIO QUE NO ME QUITARA A MI HERMANA! – pregunto sujetándolo por los hombros mientras sus ojos se mojaban por las lagrimas -DIME.. ¡¿DÓNDE- en parte Trowa también se había encerrado en esa soledad, por que esas preguntas siempre le habían atormentado.. si existía un Dios ¿por qué era tan malo y le había arrebatado a toda su familia?... se fijo que había sujetado por ambos brazos demasiado fuerte al pequeño rubio que ahora lo miraba con algo de miedo. –perdona- dijo soltándolo y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa, pero entre mas intentaba apartarlas mas salían limpias de sus ojos verdes.

-En todos esos momentos.. el estuvo contigo... siempre te ha mandado a alguien para protegerte...- contesto Quatre de manera seria..

Trowa miro por unos instantes a Quatre, "siempre ha mandado a alguien para protegerte" y fue entonces que lo recordó... unos brazos y un dulce perfume lo habían acompañado mientras el coche de sus padres era encontrado después del accidente, mientras el era rescatado. Una mirada violeta le estuvo cuidando... y unas suaves manos lo estuvieron acariciando junto a una dulce voz que tarareaba una canción para calmarlo mientras esperaba... Y ese perfume no lo recordaba de tan solo esa vez.. también cuando murió su hermana..

-Aunque suene cruel.. el ángel de la muerte siempre ha estado a tu lado.. pero no para hacerte miserable o infeliz.. si no para darte las fuerzas que necesitabas para soportar esas muertes.. mas tu te negaste a recordar que Dios te había mandado esas fuerzas...-

¿Tu también eres un ángel de la muerte- pregunto Trowa, si era así.. si era un ángel de la muerte ya no habría ninguna duda, el tenia que morir.

-No... yo... yo fui creado para...- y sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus labios salieron estas palabras.. de una forma dulce y llena de amor - protegerte a ti.

El chico alto no contesto nada mas, solo desvió la mirada, Quatre de nuevo se acerco a el y lo abrazo, siendo esta vez correspondido en el abrazo por Trowa. El pequeño alzo la mirada, y mas que por instinto, sin pensarlo siquiera acerco sus labios a los de Trowa, el ojiverde no se aparto del cálido beso.

Y como una flecha aquella avalancha de sensaciones de sentimientos que había podido percibir en Trowa unas horas antes las percibió de nuevo, pero esta vez..llenas de calidez...

Sujeto al pequeño rubio por la cintura acercándolo mas aun, aquella sensación de paz que había sentido en las pasadas mañanas... ¿había sido el? Sin dudar, el besarlo le transmitía ese cariño y esa paz...

Aquella ola de sentimientos estaba llenando también su cuerpo... podía... podía sentir lo que Trowa... podía sentir ese calor penetrar por su cuerpo, un agradable calor que quemaba... mas no dolía para nada. Su cuerpo se acerco mas al cuerpo de Trowa, sus brazos se colocaron alrededor del cuello del joven... y las manos de Trowa tomaron su nuca acercándolo mas a el...

Fue cuando unos ojos negros destellaron con alegría, ese estúpido ángel le estaba poniendo las cosas mas fáciles que nunca... y haciendo gala de sus poderes por segunda ocasión esa noche desapareció.

No había mas deseo en su cuerpo que seguir sintiendo aquella calidez que le daba el pequeño rubio... no había mas deseo en su cuerpo que seguir sintiendo el corazón de Trowa vibrar como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Las manos de Trowa viajaron dentro de la camisa del chico que ahora tenia entre sus brazos, rozando la tersa piel de la espalda, el chico dio como respuesta a su acción un pequeño suspiro, lo que le dio oportunidad de meter su lengua dentro de la boca del pequeño para probar el dulce sabor de una boca que jamás había sido explorada.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar que la lengua de Trowa estaba explorando el interior de su boca, y estimulaba a su propia lengua a que juguetearan juntas. Una mano recorrió el viaje desde su espalda hasta su abdomen subiendo sin prisa alguna, disfrutando la sensación al rozar la piel, sus dedos tocaron una de las tetillas del joven recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño gemido confundiéndose entre los suspiros que salían de los labios del joven ángel.

Sus propios pasos lo guiaron hasta la cama donde fue acostándolo con lentitud y suavidad, se coloco encima de el acariciando su mejilla, sumergiéndose por completo en esos hermosos ojos aqua. Mientras que el pequeño ángel era encantado por esos ojos de piedra preciosa.

Al despertar tuvo la sensación de aun seguir sumergido en el profundo y pacifico sueño, pero hubo algo diferente esa mañana a las demás... el estaba en sus brazos, brindándole esa calidez y calma que su corazón por tanto tiempo había necesitado y buscado sin éxito y por lo tanto ya jamás siguió buscando. Trato de acomodarse mejor sin incomodar al pequeño rubio que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho.

El chico al sentir el movimiento solo suspiro... Trowa sonrió al mirarlo dormir... ahora que lo pensaba jamás lo había visto dormido.. pues desde que este había llegado a su vida cada vez que despertaba lo primero que veía eran sus ojos. Por segunda vez se detuvo a observar lo bello que era, lo delicado que parecía; acaricio su cabello haciendo que el delicado aroma de su cabello llegara hasta el, paso su brazo sobre la espalda del pequeño y tras darle un beso en la frente volvió a caer en el profundo sueño, esperando que al despertar una vez mas tuviera en sus brazos su ángel.. a su pequeño ángel...

Volvió a suspirar antes de abrir sus ojos, volvio a dejar que su cuerpo se inundara del aroma que desprendía el chico de ojos verdes, sonrió al notar que el corazón de Trowa aun estaba lleno de todos los sentimientos que había sentido la noche anterior. Se aparto con cuidado del chico levantándose de la cómoda cama, se miro en el espejo, traía puesta la parte superior de la camisa de Trowa, alzo ambos brazos divertido de ver su propia figura vestida de esa forma tan diferente siendo reflejada en el espejo.

Hasta la noche de ayer no se había percatado de lo que su propio cuerpo podía sentir... hasta la noche de ayer no se había dado cuenta de una cosa... amaba a Trowa... lo amaba demasiado... ¿eso seria algo bueno? Pensó mientras se detenía y llevaba su manita a su boca en un gesto de estar analizando la situación... anoche el le había dicho a Trowa que había sido precisamente creado para protegerlo solo a el, pero esto no era así... si bien era cierto que Trowa había sido su primera misión... pero... no sabia por que tenia la inquietud de que había hecho algo mal...

-Si.. tienes razón... metiste la pata.. y hasta el fondo...- le contesto la fría y profunda voz de Wufei quien estaba recargado en la pared frente al ventanal de la pequeña sala, en sus manos jugueteaba con una pequeña daga plateada.

¡Tu otra vez aquí!... Duo me dijo que no te escuchara...- murmuro Quatre frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno... yo se que no eres muy bueno siguiendo las reglas- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. –principalmente por que acabas de romper una demasiado importante... al menos importante para tu Dios...-

Quatre se detuvo en seco ¿seria verdad lo que decía Wufei?... se quedo mirándolo pidiendo una explicación ¿cuál... cual regla-

Wufei se llevo su dedo índice a los labios –la verdad ahora que lo pienso no fue una.. si no dos.. y tal vez mas...-

-Si no me dices que..- dijo Quatre algo molesto... pero que bien hacia su trabajo aquel joven demonio plantando la semilla de la duda en el corazón que se propusiera dejarla.

El demonio soltó una carcajada –vaya... tal parece que entre mas aprendes sentimientos... _y placeres_ humanos... mas parecido a ellos te vuelves...-

-Ya.. dime de que hablas...- le ordeno Quatre un poco sonrojado pues había entendido a lo que se refería con placeres... lo que anoche Trowa le había hecho sentir... eso era..

-Si.. bien.. primera regla rota... tuviste sexo con un hombre.. y según veo.. tu eres un ángel masculino- dijo para después chasquear la lengua en señal de reprobación –angelito malo...- dijo en tono burlón –segunda regla...- pero ya no pudo decir nada mas pues Duo apareció frente a Quatre, diciendo unas palabras que al momento el mas pequeño ángel no pudo captar _"L´âme n´pas de sexe"_, en su mirada que se clavo sobre el joven demonio se podía ver claramente el enojo.

-Vete ya...- le ordeno a Wufei, este solo dio una carcajada como respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta desapareciendo entre plumas negras.

Quatre le iba a agradecer a Duo que hubiera hecho marchar a Wufei, mas al ver la mirada de este su corazón fue estrujado, la mirada de Duo... era tristeza mezclada con enojo... era lastima mezclada con ternura y alegría.. era.. tan difícil de describir. Duo solo se acerco a Quatre y acaricio su cabeza. –Quatre...- dijo su nombre con ternura.

-El.. el tiene razón ¿verdad? Hice algo malo... yo... yo...- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.. o mas bien tratando de encontrar lo que verdaderamente había hecho mal, por que lo sabia, lo sentía... había algo que no había hecho bien.

-No Quatre¡no- dijo Duo moviendo su cabeza desesperado pero sin abandonar su mirada de ¿tristeza acaso? –Eso que te dijo Wufei es una gran mentira... en un mundo donde reina tanta violencia y enemistad... en un mundo que lo que necesita ahora mas que nunca es amor... a Dios no le molesta que dos personas se amen... como tu y ese chico se amaron.. por que... el lo hizo lleno de amor... y tu correspondiste... no hubo magia o hechizo de por medio... si no acaso solo la magia del amor... no Quatre.. tu no hiciste nada malo...- contesto Duo abrazando al pequeño rubio mientras desaparecía con el en los brazos... el ángel no había hecho nada mal.. excepto enamorarse de un mortal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entonces si había sido todo un sueño... una hermosa ilusión creación de su mente... fue lo único que pudo pensar para explicárselo Trowa.. pues al despertar ya no tenia consigo en sus brazos a su pequeño ángel... y la parte de la pijama que le había puesto por la noche la traía puesta ahora.. todo... todo había sido irreal.

No.. no podía ser.. seguramente.. Quatre había salido.. el.. ya había hecho eso ¿cierto?.. irse por un tiempo.. pero regresaría.. sí... tal como regreso ayer.. fue cuando pudo apreciar que la ropa que traía consigo aun conservaba el dulce y delicado aroma del cuerpo del pequeño ángel. Ahí tuvo la certeza de que su ángel era real...

-Si fue real..- le dijo una voz conocida pero esta vez por primera vez pudo ver al dueño de esa voz.. un joven totalmente vestido de negro, con unos ojos brillantes igual de negros y un cabello largo y sedoso también negro... –pero también es cierto que ese ángel no regresara-...

Pero Trowa solo sonrió ante las palabras del joven desconocido y a la vez tan conocido –el regresara...- fue lo único que contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No lo hará.. ¿no lo entiendes Trowa Barton?... tu destino ha sido marcado por la soledad...-

-Dios me envió a mi ángel para demostrarme que nunca estuve solo- recordó lo que le había dicho Quatre el día anterior.

-Ese Dios que es tan cruel como para permitirte ser feliz y luego arrebatarte de nuevo eso con lo que has sido feliz.. por que eso es lo que ha hecho.. el ya no dejara volver a ese ángel.. acéptalo.. estas solo... como siempre.-

-No.. no es verdad- contesto Trowa negando con su cabeza, Wufei chasqueo los dedos y al instante se encontraban en la azotea donde había comenzado todo.

-Si.. si lo estas- siguió diciendo Wufei esta vez susurrándole al oído –¿no te lo ha demostrado la vida lo suficiente? O ya se.. te gusta sufrir... pues déjame decirte que así será toda tu vida...-

-Yo no puedo hacerlo- dijo mirando hacia sus pies, de nuevo todo el bullicio de la ciudad tan ajena en su propio mundo estaba ahí...

-Si no lo puedes hacer por ese ángel déjame decirte que... no importa si el regresara... será para decirte que no pueden estar juntos por que un ser inmortal no puede estar con un mortal.. nunca...-

Giro su cuerpo lentamente para mirar al joven demonio cara a cara –entonces.. yo arreglare eso...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si no hice nada malo... ¿por qué me trajiste?... sin dejarme avisarle a Trowa que...- comenzó a preguntar Quatre al ver que Duo lo había llevado de vuelta al cielo. Los actos de Duo le daban la seguridad de que no había nada que temer... pero aun así... aun así.

-Por que... la decisión que vas a tomar la tienes que hacer de corazón... y estando solo tomaras la decisión correcta... Quatre... te enamoraste de tu misión... eso no lo debemos de hacer por que... es imposible que ese amor tenga un termino feliz... si nos enamoramos de un mortal estamos destinados a sufrir por que nunca estaremos juntos a menos que...-

¡¡No! Yo quiero estar con Trowa.. no me importa como, o lo que tenga que hacer... pero yo quiero estar con el.. ¡¡siempre-

Duo sonrió –sabia que dirías eso... por eso.. tenemos el libre albedrío de escoger... Quatre... puedes ser un humano y estar junto a Trowa para siempre...o seguir siendo un ángel y olvidarte para siempre de el...-

-Yo quiero...- dijo el chico tomando aire para dar su respuesta final mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese suave tono de rosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

n.n, a ver.. como les explico... ejem... este fic tendrá dos finales...

Si quieren que Quatre se convierta en humano vayan al final A... les advierto que este final no será el final color rosa.. si no mas bien algo grisáceo.

Si quieren que Quatre no se convierta en humano vayan al final B... este tampoco es un final rosa pero no esta tan gris como el A...

Nos leemos de nuevo en el final n.n.


	4. Final A

_Y se que él me dará su protección_

_Este en lo correcto o no._

_A cambio estoy amando ángeles..._

Duo sonrió –sabia que dirías eso... por eso.. tenemos el libre albedrío de escoger... Quatre... puedes ser un humano y estar junto a Trowa para siempre...o seguir siendo un ángel y olvidarte para siempre de el...-

-Yo quiero...- dijo el chico tomando aire para dar su respuesta final mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese suave tono de rosa. –yo quiero estar con el... vivir su vida siempre a su lado.. y si para eso necesito dejar mis alas.. lo haré- contesto Quatre mas decidido que nunca en su vida.

-De alguna forma yo sabia que esa seria tu respuesta- confeso Duo, estaba feliz por el pequeño ángel, pero no podía evitar sentir esa nostalgia que se tiene en una despedida de alguien querido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me gustara ver como lo arreglas... después de todo has manchado su pureza con el pecado..el blanco manchado de negro- dijo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar por todo el filo del edificio donde se encontraban, como desafiando al propio Trowa.

La respiración de Trowa se volvió cada vez mas rápida, sus pulmones buscaban todo ese aire que su mente le hacia creer no le estaba llegando...

-Por que eso fue lo que hiciste... lo condujiste al pecado...- Trowa podía sentir al joven demonio susurrarle aquellas palabras al oído pese a que este no se encontraba precisamente a su lado. –manchaste sus alas de negro... pero ese ha sido tu destino ¿no? Hacerle la vida miserable a quien sea se cruce en tu vida.. arruinar la vida de quien te llegue a amar o querer-

-Basta... ¡Basta- grito Trowa colocándose en cuclillas y llevándose las manos hacia sus sienes que realmente le dolían. ¿por qué siempre me has atormentado- pregunto reconociendo a la voz que lo había acompañado por todos esos años. ¡Déjame en paz-

-Yo no te atormento mi "querido" Trowa... yo solo expreso en voz alta los propios sentimientos y pensamientos que están enterrados en lo mas profundo de tu ser y alma...-

-Quatre esta conmigo... Él.. lo mando para mi... mando un ángel para mi- dijo en voz alta mas bien para recordárselo a el que a Wufei.

-Si... ya veremos... si Él te lo regresa cuando sepa que has manchado la pureza de ese pequeño- se omitió el decir e idiota – ángel... y ya te dije.. un inmortal y un mortal nunca podrán estar juntos... mundos espirituales distintos.. distintas dimensiones-

Fue cuando un espíritu que ha estado siendo quebrantado por tantos años no pudo mas ante el peso de una cruel realidad planteada, y ese frágil espíritu y alma se rompió en verdad... fue cuando toda luz de esperanza se apago de su corazón y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla sin que el chico ojiverde lo notara siquiera.

-Duele... arde... lastima.. quema ¿no es cierto- dijo Wufei al notar el sufrimiento que pasaba Trowa –y duele cada vez peor... mejor hazlo ya.. en tus manos esta.. que deje de doler..- dijo señalando el vació bajo sus pies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"No"- rogó Duo cuando lo sintió –rápido Quatre.. ve con Trowa ahora mismo... cuando pises de nuevo la Tierra veras que tu alas desaparecerán para estar con Trowa para toda su vida.. pero.. ahora.. rápido- dijo mientras lo hacia que se marchase a la Tierra.

Quatre solo vio los ojos amatista sonreírle con tristeza antes de caer en una de las puertas que también eran utilizadas como conexión con el mundo humano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Piénsalo... ¿en verdad vale la pena vivir sin él..- dijo el demonio indagando en el ahora demasiado indefenso corazón de Trowa.

La mirada de Trowa perdió en definitiva el brillo que le quedaba... su alma y pensamiento, su ser completo se sumía en ese abismo oscuro, frió e interminable... se paro en el filo del edificio... el aire frió del otoño movió su cabello...

"Solo.. quisiera verlo por ultima vez" rogó al cielo mientras sus ojos miraban a las solitarias nubes encima de el... dio media vuelta como con la esperanza de verlo... nada... absolutamente nada.. soledad.. solo eso... su suplica una vez mas no había sido escuchada y sin mas.. se dejo caer en el abismo definitivo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TROWA- grito la dulce voz ya conocida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, corrió lo que pudo.. corrió para tomar su mano y evitar que la gravedad se lo llevase... Trowa extendió a la vez la suya al ver la carita rubia con una sonrisa llena de temor, pero sus manos estuvieron a pocos centímetros de tocarse mas no lo hicieron –NO- grito lleno de terror, el cuerpo de Trowa ganaba velocidad... –NO- se agarro al filo... sus alas se extendieron deshaciéndose en miles de plumas que siguieron la trayectoria del cuerpo de Trowa hacia el suelo.

Su propio llanto hacia que sintiese que no podía respirar... y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil para ver como el cuerpo de su amado chocaba contra el duro piso de concreto... pronto una mancha roja empezó a empapar el cuerpo inerte.. y las miles de plumas cayeron sobre el cuerpo... manchándose de sangre... y convirtiéndose en pálidas rosas blancas teñidas del mas puro rojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica pelirroja y el ojiazul miraban amargamente la fría lapida frente a ellos colocada recientemente.

-Siempre tiene esas flores...- comento Kiri a su compañero de oficina, cada día había un ramo de rosas blancas teñidas de un hermoso carmín puestas en la lapida de su compañero... –me pregunto quien las traerá- dijo con verdadera curiosidad.

A lo lejos un chico rubio miraba, sus manos metidas en el abrigo.. sus mejillas sonrojadas por el cruel frió que golpeaba su rostro, y por tantas lagrimas vertidas...

-Después de todo.. no pude cumplir mi misión- dijo sonriendo con tristeza mientras observaba como el viento jugueteaba con una pluma haciéndola volar por todo el cementerio –pero lo que te ame... lo que vivimos.. y el que nos conocimos... todo eso Trowa.. valió la pena..- sonrió y dio la media vuelta.. ahora solo quedaba vivir la vida que Trowa se negó a tener.. y esperar el día en que volvería a ver a Trowa.

_OWARI_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta es la versión del final original.. pero... vi que era muy cruda y cruel... aunque como dijo Lady "las historias de ángeles no siempre tienen final feliz"... y cuanta razón que tiene.. pero si no están a gusto con este final lean el otro a ver si les gusta mas...

Como un consejo, si quieren que leer estos finales realmente les haga moquear léanlo mientras escuchan "Last Waltz" de The Rasmus... créanme si no las hace moquear les hará sentir escalofríos...

Los pensamientos usados al principio del capitulo 3, y al principio de este final son de las canciones de Robbie Williams "better man" y "angels"...

Sea cual sea su final favorito... DEJEN REVIEWS!

Matta ne!


	5. Final B

_Mi amor por mi ángel no tiene fin_

_Es tan puro como todo su ser_

_**¿Cómo no amarlo?**_

_Si es tan puro y hermoso_

_Y mientras el me ame de la misma forma_

_Ninguna barrera podrá vencernos_

_Por más fuerte que sea_

_Nuestro amor lo es más_

Duo sonrió –sabia que dirías eso... por eso.. tenemos el libre albedrío de escoger... Quatre... puedes ser un humano y estar junto a Trowa para siempre...o seguir siendo un ángel y olvidarte para siempre de el...-

-Yo quiero...- dijo el chico tomando aire para dar su respuesta final mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese suave tono de rosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me gustara ver como lo arreglas... después de todo has manchado su pureza con el pecado..el blanco manchado de negro- dijo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar por todo el filo del edificio donde se encontraban, como desafiando al propio Trowa.

La respiración de Trowa se volvió cada vez mas rápida, sus pulmones buscaban todo ese aire que su mente le hacia creer no le estaba llegando...

-Por que eso fue lo que hiciste... lo condujiste al pecado...- Trowa podía sentir al joven demonio susurrarle aquellas palabras al oído pese a que este no se encontraba precisamente a su lado. –manchaste sus alas de negro... -

-Basta... ¡Basta- grito Trowa colocándose en cuclillas y llevándose las manos hacia sus sienes que realmente le dolían. ¿por qué siempre me has atormentado- pregunto reconociendo a la voz que lo había acompañado por todos esos años. ¡Déjame en paz-

-Yo no te atormento mi "querido" Trowa... yo solo expreso en voz alta los propios sentimientos y pensamientos que están enterrados en lo mas profundo de tu ser y alma...-

-Quatre esta conmigo... Él.. lo mando para mi... el mando un ángel para mi - dijo en voz alta mas bien para recordárselo a el que a Wufei.

-Si... ya veremos... si Él te lo regresa cuando sepa que has manchado la pureza de ese pequeño- se omitió el decir e idiota – ángel... y ya te dije.. un inmortal y un mortal nunca podrán estar juntos... mundos espirituales distintos.. distintas dimensiones-

Fue cuando un espíritu que ha estado siendo quebrantado por tantos años no pudo mas ante el peso de una cruel realidad planteada, y ese frágil espíritu y alma se rompió en verdad... fue cuando toda luz de esperanza se apago de su corazón y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla sin que el chico ojiverde lo notara siquiera.

-Duele... arde... lastima.. quema ¿no es cierto- dijo Wufei al notar el sufrimiento que pasaba Trowa –y duele cada vez peor... mejor hazlo ya.. en tus manos esta.. que deje de doler..- dijo señalando el vació bajo sus pies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quatre rápido- dijo con el temor reflejado en sus ojos –Trowa te necesita.. ve rápido antes de que yo sea el que tenga que ir a su lado- grito Duo al pequeño ángel.

Al decir las ultimas palabras Quatre no necesitó de mas, sus plateadas alas lo envolvieron para desaparecer de ese lugar, los labios de Duo aun susurraban "apúrate"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Piénsalo... ¿en verdad vale la pena vivir sin él..- dijo el demonio indagando en el ahora demasiado indefenso corazón de Trowa.

La mirada de Trowa perdió en definitiva el brillo que le quedaba... su alma y pensamiento, su ser completo se sumía en ese abismo oscuro, frió e interminable... se paro en el filo del edificio... el aire frió del otoño movió su cabello...

-solo me arrepiento de algo... de no haberlo besado de nuevo.. como quisiera.. poder besarlo de nuevo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para prepararse y dejarse caer al frió abismo de una ciudad que no le importaría si el moría en verdad.

-TROWA- grito Quatre tratando de detener al chico con su voz una vez mas, mas este abrió los ojos y sonrió... viendo por ultima vez esos ojos aqua que ahora lo miraban horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer.. su cuerpo lo sintió ser jalado por la gravedad, cerro de nuevo los ojos.. todo terminaría en un solo segundo.

Quatre extendió su mano.. tratando de usar sus poderes para evitar la caída de Trowa, mas estos fueron inútiles... el sabia el por que... un humano podía ser ayudado a encontrar la salida correcta en lugar de la falsa que era la muerte.. pero una vez que daba aquel paso definitivo... ya nada podía hacerse... había sido su decisión.

La sonrisa de Wufei desapareció cuando recordó las ultimas palabras de Trowa "como quisiera.. poder besarlo de nuevo".. eso había sido... había sido un deseo incumplido.. no podría tomar la alma por que esta no descansaría... –maldición- dijo entre dientes al ver que el esfuerzo de 25 años había sido en vano.

Diez pisos mas abajo pudo notar la mancha rojiza... la mancha que envolvía a Trowa... extendió sus alas para darse calor con ellas... para protegerse de la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.. unas cuentas plumas cayeron también abajo... cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Trowa manchándose del tono puro de la sangre... dos colores tan puros... blanco y rojo... mezclados en una cruel y hermosa pintura...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran varias personas las que se congregaron frente a la tumba del joven chico... la tierra estaba recién colocada... una joven pelirroja lloraba a mares en los brazos del joven castaño oscuro que miraba con tristeza y escepticismo el pedazo de parcela.

En la distancia un joven ángel rubio miraba con tristeza la escena mientras el suave y frió viento de otoño movía su cabello y sus alas plateadas al compás –había mucha gente que te amaba Trowa ¿ahora lo ves-

-Lo veo.. pero a ti era al único que mi corazón siempre amo y siempre amara...- contesto un joven de cabello castaño mientras caminaba hacia el ángel, este dio la media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Dos seres inmortales...- dijo al mirar a Trowa...

**-**Que se amaran por toda la eternidad- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba, las hermosas alas de Quatre cubrieron a ambos "_Ninguna barrera podrá vencernos, por más fuerte que sea... nuestro amor lo es más"_

_OWARI_

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Como un consejo, si quieren que leer estos finales realmente les haga moquear léanlo mientras escuchan "Last Waltz" de The Rasmus... créanme si no las hace moquear les hará sentir escalofríos...

El pensamiento del principio es escrito por Kana Yuy...

DEJEN REVIEWS A CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS FINALES PLIS!1

MATTA NE!


End file.
